Fly on the wings of love
by Linneagb
Summary: Damn it Spencer Porter, I bet you're falling in love. But you better not. Because this is only for tonight. AU Spalistair. Oneshot


**Enjoy**

Now, do you have any idea of how hard it is to get through the gate and on a plane with one working foot and two crutches?

No? Thought so.

Well. It was hard, and when I at last could slump down into that damn hard airplane seat I breathed out. Then wondered how on earth I would be able to get up anything during the flight from Toledo to London. I had the seat closest to the window, and someone would be sitting in between me and the aisle and…

"I think this is my seat."

I flinched when suddenly there was a boy by my seat. I looked up on him and gestured to the seat between me and the aisle, it was his seat after all. He grabbed his backpack and put it in the shelves over our heads (but how he fit that huge backpack into the shelf I do not know), got a paperback from it and then sat down.

And it was when he sat down I saw it.

As he, on his way of sitting down looked at me and my blue eyes met his… what color were they even? Silver?

"Oh sorry." I blinked and suddenly realized I was staring at the boy. "I was dreaming away." The boy smiled and didn't seem too bothered by it, he just sat down and when he opened his paperback and got lost in the book's world I took the chance to slightly glance back to the red- haired once again.

 _Damn it Spencer Porter, I bet you're falling in love._

Well that didn't matter much anyway. The boy was probably as straight as a line and I wouldn't stand a chance. Just after these nine hours from Toledo to London were over we would never meet again and completely forget about each other. Or at least he would forget about me, because I for sure wasn't going to forget about how I felt right now. Even if it was for a boy I'd never even met before.

I tried not to stare at him. But still with every chance I got I glanced to my side as people were fixing with their bags and a child going towards the business class with her dad babbling about how much she loved flying. When I was little I had travelled with my parents so many times I could have gone through those standard safety rules by myself. So while the flight attendant went through it I was more interested in watching the guy next to me up and down while he was concentrated on the woman in the front and then leaned back, fastened his seatbelt and grabbed his book again when the plane started moving.

Flying at all wasn't a favorite thing of mine to do. I was bored, the seats were too small and it took hours at time and without breaks. But the start were the very worst even though I had put three pieces of gum in my mouth and chewed as if my life was depending on it it was barely helping and I reached down my pocket for the small pack of gums and took another one.

"Here…" The boy next to me moaned and I held him the small box when I thought his ears might be popping. "…Do you want one? Take one if you need."

"No thanks…" Just as he answered I saw he had moved his hands towards his stomach. "I just… Well, don't worry I'm fine.

After not much time, but still way too long the plane was at the height it should and straightened in the air. The lamps in front of us were turned off and we could take off the safety belts. I could hear the boy breathe out and took for granted he was only feeling a bit motion sick at the start (whether at the landing or not would show. Turbulence it didn't seem like we had to worry much about. At least not right now) He turned back to his book, and I went back to try and find ways to catch his attention.

"Excuse me…" I had the seat next to the window. Most people around us seemed to have gotten for the night or actually fallen asleep, but when I felt the restlessness in my legs. I finally thought of something to do. "…I promise I'm not going to be one of them who goes up and down during the whole flight. But can I get into the aisle…" The boy nodded, and stood up without turning from his book so I could get past him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I just…" I tried to stretch and flex my muscles as much as possible without waking anyone on both sides of the aisle up but still showing off. "…I just need to get up the first thing I do and just… yeah you know. Get moving a bit." I put my feet together and bent down trying to reach the floor with my fingertips without bending my legs.

Then- and almost before I had the time to stop or even notice it I… I… I kind of farted.

Not even kind of- I really farted, loud. It must have been heard over the whole plane. Like my freaking grandpa. And as I rose into standing up again I could see the red-haired boy glancing towards me and realized I had my butt about three decimeters away from his face.

Well, that was nice.

I turned back to the chairs. The red haired boy stood up again and I could half limp half jump on one leg get back to my seat. Slump down and turned my head away from the guy, and the rest of the plane. I felt my cheeks being bright red and if I could have I would have opened the door to that freaking plane and jumped out ten thousand meters into the air.

But still I couldn't help to glance on the guy next to me. He had a small lamp he could attach to the top of his book and lean over the pages. And he seemed completely lost in that world, even though once when I looked away and to the front I could see movement and he looked back towards me. But still, when I turned back he quickly moved back to read his book again.

"I take it you can never sleep on flights neither?" I said without thinking or giving myself time to fear a long while later. The rest of the people on the plane were silent and from all directions we could hear slow, deep breaths, snores. And even a little boy in front of us talking in his sleep. The boy next to me shook his head but didn't look up. "Me neither. Well…" I barely even knew why I kept on speaking. I had already made a fool out of myself and I beat myself up mentally because I probably would keep on doing that. "We're going to spend the next eight hours next to each other and none of us will be able to sleep." I held up my open hand to take his. "I'm Spencer."

"Alistair." He took my hand and replied with his own name. "And yeah. I guess you're right." He closed his paperback and put it down on his la. "And you're kind of right…" A man on the other side of the aisle cleared his throat annoyingly towards us. "…We should probably keep our voices down."

"Yeah probably." Alistair just as well as breathed back towards me and laughed silently at his own bad joke. "So… Spencer… basics first so, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Stockholm for some whatever so I'm just going to Heathrow to change planes… Where are you going?"

"My parents wants to get rid of me so I'm going to live in London. At my aunt and uncle's and go to this special school for like geniuses. I'm not a genius but my uncle works there so he got me in somehow." The plane bumped up and down slightly and Alistair moaned. "And thank God I'm not going back, and don't have to go on another plane for the next year…. What happened to your… leg, foot? Whatever." He pointed to the crutches I had standing between my leg and the window.

"Something as undramatic as apparently I'm not meant to be dancing…" I rolled my eyes at myself and my clumsiness. "It's a long story. Twisted ankle… Ouch!"

I grinned and tried to hide the fact I had twisted it to show him… ouch!

And honestly, afterwards I would remember everything and nothing about what we talked about the night I and that red haired boy with a beanie cap next to me. I would remember what he told me about himself… but after all we didn't really talk about anything.

While at the same time we talked about everything between cats to dolphins to cars to football and yeah… that's kind of how half of our trip over the atlantics went.

I had always hated the fact that in economy class on an airplane the seats were so small and close you would never have any of your own space. And I guess this was the first time I didn't hate it. Or maybe I still did because those thoughts were loud with the idea to just lean forward and touch Alistair's lips with mine. Then suddenly, with the atlantics right under us and only empty space over I and Alistair looked to each other he was so close, so close. And then it just seemed like- of course.

It only took a few centimeters forward before I felt his lips towards mine. And as of a reflex his cheek towards my palm. My heart was beating so hard it could have pushed right through my chest. I didn't ever want it to end, but as it did and I moved backwards. I did have to think of something to say.

"Did I tell you I am gay?"

Now my heart was beating harder than ever. If I hadn't been so afraid I would have noticed Alistair had done nothing but to so to speak answer my kiss with the same as I had given him. And if I hadn't been so afraid I would have noticed the way the color in his silver eyes sparkled when he looked at me as he moved closer.

"Did I tell you I am too?"

Feeling Alistair's smooth lips towards mine once again I put my arm around his shoulders to just be as close as we could have ever been in those plane seats. Then his forehead towards mine, and his silver-colored eyes looking into my blue when we moved away from mine and I had no idea what to say or even do next when we had broken loose from each other's kiss and I moved my hands back into my lap.

"Excuse me…" With my eyes closed and my head leaned back trying to figure what had just happened I could hear the lady behind us catching the attention of the awake flight attendant and then fast, light footsteps. "Is there a possible way for me to change seats? These boys in front of me have been… kissing. And in case they'd do it again I don't want to… I don't want to be here to watch it."

I silently glanced to my side to see Alistair doing the same in my direction. He looked about as confused and hurt as I felt. I still wanted to know how this would end up so doing my best not to show I was awake I moved my hand and laid it on top of Alistair's.

God these homophobes!

When the flight attendant came back she passed us and I looked up to meet her glance and show her that I'd heard what had been said. A small, barely noticeable smile spread across her face as she passed us and then leaned down behind Alistair's seat to talk to the woman without waking up the whole plane.

"Yes ma'am." The younger almost whispered and I did all I could still to be able to hear what she said. "We usually do not move passengers over from economy to business class. But if it's okay for you we'd like to…"

"I will pay any price only to not have to watch this… this behavior."

"Well, in that case…" The flight attendant raised and took a step to the right to talk to me and Alistair instead. "Gentlemen. May you excuse for this rude behavior and come with me please?"

Our chins dropped when we looked up on the flight attendant and then back at the woman behind us. Her chin had dropped too and her eyes were big as plates when she looked back and I and Alistair grabbed our things and as quietly as we could following the flight attendant through the aisle of the Boeing.

"We have two empty seats next to each other here." The young woman, perhaps only a few years older than me and Alistair to business class where she pointed out two seats. "I… Ehrm…" She seemed nervous. "Sorry. It's my first flight. But I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Please take a seat and excuse for that rude behavior you experienced earlier. I…Do you want something to drink. A soda or water or a sandwich or anything? I can get it for you. And of course without any extra costs."

"I'd like… I'd like a bottle of water please."

"I'm good… Congrats on your first flight. You handled that situation perfectly if I should say it myself." The flight attendant nodded and hurried away to get Alistair's water and I turned to the boy next to me that seemed pale and dizzy. "Do you feel sick again?"

"It's fine." Alistair leaned back in the soft business class chair and leaned the seat down. "Thank you." The flight attendant came with the bottle of water he had asked for. "Did you see the look on that woman's face?" I had to bite my jaws hard together not to laugh so loudly I would wake everyone up. "I would have paid millions to see half of it."

"She looked as if… as if… no there's no way that can even be described." I continued laughing but still kept as quiet as I possibly could. "Oh my God her eyes."

"Yeah…" We could do nothing else than continuing to laugh until we, our stomachs cramping with laughing and tiredly leaned back in our chairs and checked everything business class had to offer."I think I could sleep in a chair like this." He twisted and turned a bit to make himself a bit to make himself comfortable. Then closed his eyes and I could hear his breaths going slower as he fell asleep.

I didn't want him to be asleep!

I wanted him to be awake again and talking to me, in quiet voices telling me about his whole life, his dreams and fears and friends. Everything I wanted to know about him- everything there was to know I wanted to…

But Alistair didn't wake up, and I ended up sitting their riffling in between the movies there was to see on the screen on the back of the seat in front of me. I ended up sitting with the waves of the atlantics passing under me and only watch Alistair as he was sleeping. Creepy most of the people I knew about would say. But I wouldn't agree. As I whispered what I wanted to describe it with under my breath.

"Beautiful."

"Well good morning." Alistair didn't wake up until I could feel the plane starting to bump up and down every time it lowered just a little bit for the landing. I grinned at him. "…or rather good night. It was evening when we left Toledo. And now we're in London it is evening here."

"Is there far left?"

"No." I answered Alistair's sleepy question. "The landing is just starting right now so in about twenty minutes…" I had to silent. And I was on my way to continue with 'we'll never see each other again' and it made a lump rise in my throat.

"Well it was nice meeting you here today… tonight… whatever" Alistair grimaced and rose his chair to sit up again. "I wish I could have slept through this part too. I'm sorry." Alistair moaned and his fists were so hardly clenched around the fabric of his jeans his knuckles had whitened before he reached for the barf bag on the back of the seat in front of him. "God why is that seat so far away in business class? I can't stand up right now. But if you want to I'll go back to the seats we had before. This isn't going to be pretty when we get to the landing."

"No that's fine."

"Oh God." Suddenly the plane bumped downwards as the landing started. Alistair moaned and then quickly tried to open the barf bag. His hands were so shaky he dropped it so I caught it (with the risk of him throwing up all over my head), opened it and held it to him. Not half a second before he lurched forward and threw up into it.

"It's okay…" Alistair was leaned over the paper bag so I let go of it with one hand, which I laid towards his bag and carefully started rubbing circles. "…It's okay." Alistair lifted his chin from the paper bag for barely a second before the plane once again moved down and he started gagging again. "It's okay. We're almost there…" I tried to go through what he had just told me to try and remember what it was I should answer to. "…And I'm not going anywhere."

Alistair looked from the side up at me and his vision into mine looked thankful. He seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't have the time before the plane moved downwards again and sent him into another round of gagging.

"Here…" I heard the voice of a male sitting right behind us, and between our seats he reached me the barf bags that had been there for himself and who I guess must be his daughter. "…We're not going to need them. But I think you do." I thanked him and took them. There was no point with pretending that we didn't need them.

"That's disgusting." The little girl next to the man said. "Has he got the stomach flu or something? Because if so he should have stayed home."

"No sweetheart. He doesn't have the stomach flu and it's not contagious…" Alistair moaned at the conversation behind him. "The movement in the plane when we're bumping downwards in this way…" It suddenly happened again and I patted Alistair's back when he gagged again. "…It's upsetting his stomach. It's called motion sickness."

 _And damn it, this was the worst case of motion sickness I had ever seen._

When he did have enough time between the moves Alistair looked up and I handed him a new paper bag while he leaned his head (his forehead and hair clammy with sweat) towards my chest and T shirt heavily.

Maybe he shouldn't have done that. I would have wanted him too. But what I wouldn't have wanted (more for his sake than mine) was when the plane moved downwards again, too quickly for him to react. And maybe the both of us should be happy he didn't have much left in his stomach to bring up, because before he had the time to stick half his face into another paper back he had gagged towards my T shirt.

"I'm so sorry…" Alistair panted the next time the gagging finally stopped. "Oh I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean to get it on you. I'm so…" He didn't have time to say anymore, not because the plane moved downwards again. But more because the girl behind us interrupted with her loud, squeaky voice.

"YOU THREW UP ON HIS SHIRT. EW THAT'S DISGUSTING."

"It's just a small stain." I had to force myself not to shout at the freaking brat and tell myself that this would be just a natural reaction and comment for a child her age (she might have been six or seven. "It's not disgusting, he can't help it." I said angrily at the girl behind Alistair and sent her my worst glare. "And you shut up."

The girl pouted and glared back on me. But at least she didn't say anything more for the last twenty minutes of the flight where every move in the plane caused another wave of heaves (soon becoming painfully dry heaving) from Alistair while I continued rubbing his back and wished with everything I had that I could have taken this instead.

"Finally."

Two voices said while we were thrown forward between the seats and the belts holding us when the plane's wheels finally hitting the asphalt by the airport. I glared back at the girl who sat behind us. I had heard her say to her dad as we boarded the plane that she loved flying- and obviously the only thing that had bothered her was the boy in front of her puking his guts out. and then as the speed went slower and slower I watched Alistair- still with one of those paper bags in a steady grip with both hands, lean back in his chair and take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Alistair's breaths were short and shallow. "…Where's that bottle of… where's that water?" I found it between our seats. "Thanks… thanks." Alistair was shaky and could barely hold the bottle, let alone open it so I took it from him, opened it and held the opening towards his lips while he took a few sips. "Thank you… I'm sorry. I should have warned you and I could have gone back to the other seats. I didn't mean for you to have to see that. And I certainly did not mean to get it on you."

"Shush." I said softly and rubbed back and forth towards his back while the plane braked all along and the lamps in front of us were turned off again. "It's not your fault and…" I stood up and got my hoodie from the shelf over our heads. I pulled it on so no one would see the stain on my T shirt. "…There, all gone And let's just call it revenge since I farted you almost right in the face." Alistair snorted with laughter. "That's my bo… the way I want to see you. Let's just wait until everybody else has left. I'm slower than anybody else anyway…"

"…Yeah and I'm so dizzy I could hardly stand."

"We are quite a scene aren't we?" I didn't continue on that until we were on our way back through the gate. "You cannot walk straight and look drunk. I've…" I looked down on the wooden crutches and jumped forward in the move that replaced another step. "Well… I have these."

Right now I hated these crutches more than I had ever done. Sure it was always annoying having to jump on one leg with two wooden parts under your armpits and your hands full of two others. And sure I had fixed with a backpack and a duffel bag with a good shoulder strap so I didn't have to worry about where to put my things. But it wasn't just that I was stiff and achy after the long flight. Because that I barely felt since I had the world's hottest guy walking next to me. And I wanted to be able to hold his hand.

I wanted to be able to hold his hand, put my fingers in between his in a grip steadier than ever. I wanted to hold on and hold on tight. I wanted to hold onto his hand, his shirt, his arm or wherever. I wanted to hold on- and I wanted to never let go. Our time together was running out and I didn't ever want it to end.

Screw us being young. Screw us being only eighteen and twenty years old. If I had a hundred years left to live- this was the person I wanted to share those years with.

"I don't need to wait for my bag." Alistair said and interrupted my thoughts that I would have wanted to shout over the whole airport. I could feel my stomach drop as we neared the conveyor belt where I would have to stay. "I couldn't pack things for the whole year. And my aunt and uncle are rich and the worse shopaholics I've ever known. So I just packed what I needed in this so I… I guess I just have to go find a cab. Do you have to wait for your bag…" We were now at the conveyor belt, and the woman that had been sitting behind us on the plane sent us a glare, then grabbed her bag and hurried away. As if she was afraid she would catch our 'gay' if she stayed to close for any longer.

"I guess this is goodbye then. I mean- if you're staying in London for a whole year…"

"Yeah. It's not too realistic that we would wait for each other for a whole year. So yeah…" Alistair hesitated and scratched his neck. I tried to come closer and kiss him again- just for one last time. "You probably don't want to kiss me after all of that puking." He moved further away, and he was right. "That's it then… goodbye."

Alistair didn't wait for my reply before he turned and I saw his red hair, backpack and beanie get lost somewhere among all of the people in the airport. But still as long as I possibly could I watched after him and had already forgotten all about my bag when I watched in the direction he had disappeared and at last whispered my reply for nobody to hear my voice breaking.

" _Bye."_

I turned back to the conveyor belt just as my bag came on it and memories of the last eight hours filled my head and my whole body.

And boy! I had for certain made a complete fool out of myself.

When I grabbed my bag, hung it over my shoulder and the crutches in secure grips and made my way towards the next gate I couldn't help but for the tears to well up in my eyes. And I, twenty year old Spencer Porter was crying like a baby in the middle of one of the world's biggest airports. And I freaking couldn't help it.

Not that I could have cared much about age at this point, or the last twelve hours though. In the matter of hours flying over the whole freaking atlantics I had farted like my freaking grandpa, fallen in love like a freaking teenager and now crying like a baby. Well, what was it they said? Age is just a number?

Well, even though age was just a number it was still quite a low one. And if I had my whole life still in front of me. Right then and there I did know who I wanted to spend it with.

Without thinking I dropped my big bag on the floor, there was nothing important in it anyway. And as fast as I could while swearing I made my way through the crowds towards the doors where I had seen Alistair disappear. Only to come outside onto the pavement to see him stepping into a cab.

It couldn't be too late- not now. Not this close.

I didn't even know his last name.

"HEY." As fast as I could I made my way over to the street and in the very last second before the car went too fast I let go off the crutches, took a few (painful) limping steps right out in the road and stopped the car Alistair was riding in. I heard the driver shout something in a language I didn't understand. But the only thing I saw was right into Alistair's eyes. And I prayed that he wouldn't break it while he stepped out of the car and walked over to me. Seeming to ignore the fact that we were now standing in the middle of the road.

"I don't care about Stockholm." I said shakily. "I want for more than just a few hours. Some of which one of us was asleep. With you I mean." Alistair had stepped out of the car and come over to me. "And I don't care about where you're going. I don't care about that damn year in that damn school. I don't care if you're going to Trafalgar square, the London eye or the Dungeon. I… I don't care if after this you'll be going back to Toledo, or Amsterdam or freaking Copenhagen." I took a breath and tried to keep my voice steady. Then didn't have the time to start over before Alistair had started talking and interrupted.

"I don't care about that darn school… I don't care about my aunt and uncle. You have seen my at my worst with all of that motion sickness but I don't care because you don't seem to care. I don't care where I am going. But I do care where you're going."

I breathed in, then once again had to concentrate to keep my voice steady while I tried to interrupt- but ended up saying the exact same thing as Alistair at exactly the same time.

"I want to go there with you."

 **Oh and yeah, it might have been that I should have told you before you read it but… Actually English is not my first language. I try not to make any mistakes, but if you have seen any please tell me about them and I'll try and make it better next time.**

 **Random fact(s)**

 **I usually leave one random fact at the end of chapters. This time I'll leave no less than three. One about me, one about one storyline and one about where the idea to the story came from so once again, enjoy.**

-A while ago I read a post on the Internet about a guy who had been sitting behind a couple on a plane. And he had watched a couple on the chairs in front of him go from never having met each other before. To be talking and talking and talking and then kissing and then… Yeah you get the picture. All until they were there at the airport and… yeah well about the same that happens in this story. He had never seen them since then, but let's just say they lived happily ever after. Okay?

-The idea to that homophobic woman wanting to change seats and it ending up being the boys that got to change into freaking business class isn't exactly mine. There are stories and videos and stuff around the Internet with the same except it's someone not wanting to be sitting next to a black guy or a Muslim or whatever racist junk. And I decided to use it for this story. I hope it ended up nicely even though it wasn't really my idea.

-This one's a bit boring but with the story… You know, the thing is I don't go with airplanes myself. I've done it twice and never again since I figured I'm very very very very very very afraid of flying.


End file.
